Darkness Eternal
by TempestHeart
Summary: Vincente offers his dark gift and gives more than she bargained for. Not that she minds. VicenteXOC Oneshot. Rated M for sexual content. R&R!


**A/N:** So this is a very sexy fic. If that bothers you, please don't read it. I've taken some liberties with exactly how Vicente gives his gift, other than that I've tried to keep as much as possible true to Oblivion. But since you can't really romance him, Vicente is bound to be a bit OC, so if that also bothers you, please don't hate me for it. ;) English is not my native language so if you notice something odd or wrong, please comment and help me improve. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Oblivion. Bethesda owns everything.

* * *

She walked into his private room and closed the doors, standing right in front of him.

"What can I do for you dear Sister?" Vicente asked as he closed the book he was reading and stood up. "Have you considered my offer of the dark gift?"

She nodded. "I have. And I will accept it, it seems to be very useful for people of our profession." She fidgeted a little, looking at her feet. "Um… Can I ask you something before you do it?"

Vicente smiled and nodded. "Of course, dear Sister."

She seemed to hesitate, she bit her lip and her eyes darted between the wall and the floor. "Does… does it hurt when you do it?"

He chuckled and eyed her. "Not at all. You might even find it… pleasurable."

"Umm… okay. Then, go on. Do it. I'm ready." She bent her neck, using one hand to hold her hair away from it. Her pale skin was exposed and she closed her eyes and braced herself.

"You don't have to be so nervous, dear Sister. I won't hurt you." He murmured. She felt his hot breath against her neck and she shuddered. She was strangely aroused by his proximity. A sharp sting, and then the feeling of a light and cold kiss on her neck. She felt weakened in her knees and were about to collapse when she found herself pushed hard against the wall. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him. He growled and grabbed her ass, pushing her against him even more.

"Mmm…" She sighed and ran her hands over his back.

One of his hands found its way under the thin shirt she was wearing, caressing her stomach and her breasts. She moaned and bit her lower lip, drawing blood. Suddenly he released her neck, licking the small puncture wounds. She sighed. She turned her head and looked at him, hesitated one millisecond and then she kissed him. His lips were cold but also incredibly soft. He broke the kiss, licking her bleeding lower lip. She groaned and slid her hands under his shirt, caressing his stomach.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." He murmured as he nibbled her neck.

She smiled. "There are no rules against it." Her hand slipped into his pants, stroking his erection.

"Ugh… but still. You're so… much younger… than me." He panted.

"Doesn't matter. You want to or not?" She gripped his member harder.

"Uh… by Sithis, yes!" He groaned and grabbed one of her breasts hard. She let go of him and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it on the floor. His cold lips found their way to one of her nipples licking and biting it gently. She moaned and tugged at his shirt, helping him taking it off. Her hands ghosted over his cold upper body, touching him wherever she could reach.

She bit his neck gently. "Can we find somewhere more comfortable to do this?" She murmured and relaxed her legs, letting go of his waist. "Mm…" He said and released her, leading her to his small table, shoving away all the papers and books, sending them flying onto the floor. He lifted her onto it and positioned himself between her legs. He kissed her deeply and she tugged at his pants and tried to get them opened. It was more difficult than she'd imagined. His hands found hers and guided them and soon all he was wearing was his underclothing. His cold hands found their way to her pants and slid them off of her. His hands were on her thighs, travelling slowly upward. She broke the kiss and bit his neck gently. He groaned and started grinding his hips into hers more violently. Since the other side of her neck now was exposed to him he couldn't resist the urge to drink some more from her; his teeth made contact with her pale and delicate skin, breaking through it and tasting her hot blood. As he bit her drawing more blood she moaned, and pulled down his underwear.

He growled and released his bite a little. "You like that, don't you?" He let his sharp teeth hover over her neck, grazing it gently. She moaned loudly. "Y-yes!" She grabbed him and started stroking him and he moaned and bit down on her neck again. His hands found her underwear and slid them off. He worked himself up from her thighs, and let one cold finger slide between her legs. Her hips arched involuntarily and she wailed. He let one finger slid into her, pushing it slowly in and out. She panted and moaned.

Her hands guided his member as he removed his finger, and in a single movement he was fully inside her. She screamed and tears were blurring her eyes. He stayed still for a while, leaving time for her to adjust to him. When she started moving her hips against him he started moving very slowly and deep. They started panting and moaning, her small nails dug in his back, urging him. His sharp teeth left marks and grazes all over her neck and upper body. She groaned. "Faster…!" He kept going slowly, determined to make her beg. Her nails dug into his back even harder. "Please, faster… please!" He complied and her moans hit new heights and her legs wrapped around him, pushing him even farther into her. Her inner muscles tightened and he couldn't hold on any longer, as her shrieks and moans intensified and she grew extremely tight he spent himself inside her. He collapsed on top of her, still inside her. Both of them sweaty and panting heavily.

She sighed happily. "Wow… that was incredible. Never knew it could be that good."

Realizing what she just said had him jerking up to a standing position. "You… you've never…?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so at least. Can't remember anything before being in prison though." She looked at the ceiling. "It's strange. I don't even know how old I am. How old are you?"

He looked at her. "I've been a vampire for over 300 years. You have no idea about your age?"

She shook her head. "No, I've been guessing I'm around twenty. Hard to tell though. What do you think?"

His cold fingers touched her face, tracing from her forehead, down her nose and stopped at her lips, touching them lightly. "I don't know. Too young for me at least." His small smile was sad.

She smiled. "No."

He nodded. "Yes, really. I'm over 300 years old."

She laughed a little. "Age is just a number. It's who you are inside that matter. And besides, I don't really have any other great prospects in that department after becoming a vampire. Not the most accepted thing to be in normal society."

He felt guilty. "Maybe I shouldn't have offered you the gift already… I should have waited. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not, this was fantastic. I would love to do it again sometime." She said, her voice turning husky at the end of that statement. "But umm… not right now. I'm a little sore." Her cheeks flushed up.

He hugged her gently and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Let's just rest dear Sister." He tugged at her hand, leading her to bed. As they laid down she murmured into his chest. "You really shouldn't be calling me that now. The thought is kind of disturbing."

He chuckled. "Fine, what should I call you then?"

"My name." She answered sleepily.

He smiled. "Rest well, Sheena."

* * *

**A/N:** Sheena is the first name I give all my characters that can be named. Other names I use is Lilith and Lethe. Sheena and Lethe are video game characters (Sheena is from Tales of Symphonia and Lethe is from Fire Emblem - Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn). I really don't know if this information was very necessary, but still. Hope you enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
